dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent
|genre=Third-person shooter, platform |modes=Single-player }}Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent is a third-person shooter platform video game developed by Gingo Interactive, published by Sony Computer Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Interactive Studios for the PlayStation. It was originally released in late 1997 in North America and Europe and in March 1998 in Japan, and is the first installment in the Chrysocolla series. Taking place in the year 2030, the game follows a young rookie agent named Chrysocolla Reed, who is sent by the Secret Force Agency (SFA) on a mission against Jet Servo, the leader of the Shadow Army who plans to terrorize Nitropolis by using a powerful weapon that transforms people into mutated creatures. Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent was under development for three years, and blends elements of both third-person shooter and platforming games; works such as Gunstar Heroes and Æon Flux were also major influences. The game received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its graphics, art style, humor, and soundtrack, while criticizing its camera controls. It was also a commercial success, going on to sell over 3 million copies. A remastered version of all three games titled Chrysocolla Reloaded Trilogy was released for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PC in October 2018. Gameplay Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent is a platforming game with third-person shooter elements in which the player controls the main character Chrysocolla Reed through the majority of the game. Chrysocolla has a number of special moves, such as the roll around, and uses a wide arrangement of two pistols at all times. More coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent was animation studio Gingo Animation's second in-house video game title based on an original idea, following Niz Chicoloco. Development of the game began when the studio's newly-formed division Gingo Interactive was launched in 1994. During that time, Gingo co-founder Michael Wildshill originally conceived the idea, where he envisioned a story about a tough female agent who often carries two pistols and faces an evil villain who plans to get rid of her in an encounter and turn a city into his new empire. Wildshill also cited Gunstar Heroes and Æon Flux as his inspirations. While still working on his animated short Bob & Tom, Wildshill decided to use the name "Chrysocolla" for a female protagonist (a first for a Gingo property) after chrysocolla, a type of a gemstone. Normally, most of Gingo's other properties such as Gabriel Garza and Hatty were targeted at a family audience, but Wildshill wanted to attract an older audience with Chrysocolla; the game's development team felt it would be better off released under Gingo's adult-oriented division label Glass Ball Productions, but that change did not occur. The music for the game was composed by Bill Brown, while the sound effects were created by Universal Sound Studios (consisting of Mike Gollom, Ron Horwitz and Kevin Spears), and the characters were designed by Geo G., Charles Zembillas, and Erik Panglilinan. Grey DeLisle provided the voice of Chrysocolla Reed, and Gregg Berger voiced Jet Servo, while additional voices are provided by DeLisle, Berger, Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, and Steven Jay Blum. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Gallery Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video games Category:Chrysocolla Category:Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent Category:1990s Category:1997 Category:Gingo Interactive Category:Universal Interactive Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:PlayStation games